For Our People
by lilrussy
Summary: The elves are in danger and its up to Arwen and Legolas to save them. My first fanfic piece.Please R&R!
1. The Journey

Author: Lil Russy

Summary: The elves are all dying something big has happened and taken away their immoratality. Only two elves have not been effected, Arwen and Legolas and it is up to them to save their people.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to lotr not me!!!

This is my first lotr fanfic piece, I'm new at this but please read & review nicely :o) thankyou

****

****

**

* * *

**

**For Our People**

Arwen and Legolas are sitting alone next to a very sick Elrond lying in his bed. Arwen is holding his hand with tears streaming down her face.

"We understand completely master Elrond and are going to leave immediately," Legolas says with honour.

"I will save you and our people Ada, I will," Arwen says with tears still streaming down her face.

"No my daughter, I don't want you to go and risk your life for me, it is a dangerous journey to the elven garden and the place is only heard in myth," Elrond whispered.

"If it will save you I will go, I know in my heart it exists" Arwen replied.

"If it will save the elves we must take the chance, we are the only ones strong enough to go out of the few who have been blessed not to receive such a illness," Legolas explained.

"And we thought we were immortal," Elrond coughed.

"We are but one of our own has done this to us, its different," Legolas explained.

"I'm going with Legolas I cant send him alone and my blood is the key to the garden I must go," Arwen added.

"Arwen..." was all Elrond was able to whisper.

"Be strong, I am prepared to go I have heard the stories many times of the fountain which flows sparking blue water which will bring back the elves immortality if ever taken away."

"She will be waiting for you," Elrond said.

"I know she will but I have to, please understand father," Arwen said as she began to cry again.

"I do." Elrond answered as he began to cry and he moved his frail arm and reached and grabbed Legolas' hand and he spoke again, "Protect my daughter."

"I will obey your command with great pleasure," Legolas replied with a tear in this eye.

"I love you Ada," Arwen cried as she hugged her father and Legolas left the room, "I will save you I know it's not our time to end. Legolas will take me to the garden, we will be saved." Arwen kissed her father on the head and left the room.

Outside Arwen stood by the river that ran through Rivendell at her favourite spot with her pack and her horse looking in to the water. Legolas slowly walked up behind her leading his horse behind him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked. Arwen jumped slightly startled and then turned to him.

"Yes. I believe we have no other option, we are the last of our people and only my blood can open the gate."

"Fill a phial of your blood and I will take it myself to open the gate or we can always get aid from..."

"NO! We cant," Arwen snapped back.

"Lady Arwen what ever is the matter?"

"No, she has Aragorn under her spell, she got to him before so got to us here. Once we have saved our people I am going after her myself to break the spell he is under."

"No you aren't, Aragorn is my friend if he is in danger then im going to save him with you."

"So be it," Arwen answered as she got on her horse, "We leave now."

"But Lady Arwen we do not know where to begin looking for the garden,"

"I know but something is making me think head north."

"I trust you my lady," Legolas replied as he climbs on his horse and they both rode off on their horses.

A/N: Okay well I hope you like it so far I thought it would be good for the elves to have an adventure as they are my favourites, also I thought it would be good for Arwen to be a main character as I liked her and thought she wasn't in the books enough. So please review and let me know what ya think.


	2. The Quiet Woods

Chapter 2 – The Quiet Woods 

Arwen and Legolas rode through the woods along a narrow path in silence, trotting along slowly both tired as they had been riding for two days with no stopping for rest, if they had to eat they would not get off there house just grab something out of there packs and ate as they rode. Every now and then Arwen would slowly fall behind and Legolas would turn back and wait for her to catch up but that was also in silence. Legolas was in front again quite a bit and he turned around to find Lady Arwen but she was not in site. So he rode back a little further, he still could not see her she must have gone off the path with out realising he thought to himself.

"Lady Arwen!" He called. "My Lady, where are you?" Legolas heard the rustling of the bushes behind him and he turned this horse around. He got off his horse and spoke to it in his elven language telling it to stay. Legolas grabbed his bow and an arrow and slowly crept toward the bushes off the path. "Arwen are you in there?" Legolas walked a little further on and up ahead he saw Laqwendie Arwen's horse just sitting there but no Arwen. "Laqwendie," Legolas called the horse over to him and it came to him. He then spoke elven to the horse and it walked back to the path to met Legolas' horse. Legolas walked further in to the woods and he could her a muffled noise like a sobbing sound from up in one of the trees, he looked up and there was Arwen sitting on a tree branch crying.

"My Lady, are you alright?" Legolas asked.

Arwen dried her eyes and looked down at Legolas.

"I remember when you were young and you used to always be hiding in a tree when ever lord Elrond had told you off, it was your favourite spot in the tree," Legolas smiled up at her.

"I know. You always knew were to find me Legolas your have been a good friend to me always stood by me and there for me. Even now."

"It is an honour to be a friend to you. Should we rest as it looks night is apon us and we have not rested since we left?"

"Maybe that just what I need is some rest, it was all just getting to me that was all,"

"I'll go get the horse while you get down from up there and then we will set up camp for the night here,"

"Sounds good to me my friend, just first could you help me down."

"Of corse," Legolas laughed, "Just like old times you used to be stuck up a tree for ages because you could get down. Just jump im sure I can catch you." So Legolas put out his arms and Arwen leaped from the tree in to them and Legolas helped her stand.

"I'll go get our horse," Legolas said and walk off towards the path. Arwen started clearing the area moving all the broken branches and fallen leaves away to make a nice clearing for them to rest. Legolas lead the horses through and got their pack off and pulled out two elven handmade blankets and placed them on the ground. He then began to make a fire while Arwen got out some food and water for them. Once the fire was going they both sat there eating and sharing old stories and when they were young and there adventures with the ring and how they miss their friends they made.

"Its been awhile since I've seen hobbits," Legolas said.

"Yes same for me, I did miss the little folk with their pipes and crazy song, maybe that's what we are lacking. Have you not heard how quite or journey has been so far and the woods are awfully quiet no animal noises either."

"It will be a great and successful journey. I'm sure they will talk about it for years later. The great elven quest for their people."

"Hush now Legolas we wont be heroes we are just doing what we have to do."

"Yes we are my lady."

"Enough of that my lady to we have been friends forever."

"But you are the daughter of master Elrond it wouldn't be right me calling you Arwen."

"I demand it, you are more a friend to me than anything and that's what I would like to be called."

"Ok My... Arwen as you wish."

"Ok now that's decided and agreed, when I suggest we get some rest as we will need it I fear our journey is still a long one and I hope to get a lot further before we rest again. Goodnight."

"Good night Arwen and pleasant dreams." With that they both drifted off to sleep in the silence of the woods.

A/N : Please, please review and let me know what you think. Also are my chapters to short? Thank you all so much for reading and please review so I know to right more :o)


	3. The Sickness

**CHAPTER 3 - THE SICKNESS**

Arwen raced back to Rivendell as soon as she heard news that her father was sick, she got on her horse straight away and rode as fast as she could. What Arwen didn't realise though her leaving for Rivendell was all part of someone's plan to get Aragorn under a spell and make him helpless. So Arwen rides to Rivendell unaware of the quest, which lies before her and the sickness which has struck her people.

When Arwen arrives at Rivendell she notices no one is around outside anywhere, not a single elf to be seen. She runs through the empty town and rushes to her father's quarters where she finds him in his bed and Legolas at his side.

"What has happened?" Arwen asks bursting in the room rushing to her father's side.

"It is terrible my daughter and I am so glad the sickness has not effected you. Please hold me hand and close your eyes, I'll show you what happened, how evil has finally found a way to get the elves and how they used one of our own people against us." Elrond replied. So Arwen and Legolas took hold of one of Elrond hands, looked at each other and closed their eyes.

It was all black Arwen was standing alone in total darkness, she looked around she felt a slight breeze then her surrounding slowly lit up, not a lot but enough so she could work out where she was. She was standing on the bridge in Rivendell looking out she could see ten elves coming in on horses, the elves some were holding on tight to there horses, some fell as they rode in. It was as if they had returned from a battle all weak but none had any physical injuries or none looked armoured for a battle. Then Elrond came rushing out towards them followed by many healers.

"Ada!!!" Arwen screamed out but no one could hear her.

"Get them in quick as you can," Elrond told the healers who rushed out to the elves that had fallen. "And take there horses also and tie them up." So they all rushed them inside and took the horses and then came a huge gust of wind Arwen held the bridge tight. It suddenly grew darker than it was and Arwen had to strain to see her father who now stood alone.

"By destroying us you are only destroying your self!" Elrond shouted over the loud whirling winds. "Come out and face me, I have been wise and not drank the water river which you poisoned or not eaten food which came from outside Rivendell which you sent to give us this sickness. So now you come here yourself to give it to me as three quarters of my race have it and I was too wise to avoid it. COME OUT AND SHOW YOUR SELF!" Elrond paused and waited. The winds calmed and I figure walked slowly from the shadows Arwen could make out it was an elf, female too.

"Well I guess this is it then, if you get me my daughter will come and she will open the gates to the garden save our people and destroy you," Elrond said.

"But I am your people," the female voice spoke. Arwen knew the voice but just couldn't think who it was.

"Of course only an elf can destroy the immortal race and when they do they will be come king of the new world, but elves aren't evil and would never think of doing such things. Why?" The mysterious elf walked closer and the darkness lifted but she was so bright, she was wearing all white and a necklace with a jewel which was projecting the bright light, it was so bright Arwen couldn't see her face.

"Of Course, the jewel of Justeenia. You couldn't resist it now it has you. Arwen will save us." Elrond said.

"But will she save you in time?" The mysterious elf had a small sphere in her hand and threw it towards Elrond, it hovered in front of him for a moment then burst and a clear liquid that seemed like water covered Elrond, "Arwen better hurry then because that poison was pure."

"Papa!!!" Arwen screamed, the mysterious elf turned and faced Arwen as if she could see her. She floated towards Arwen quickly and Arwen could see her face it was now only a metre away from hers.

"Ill stop you getting to that garden Arwen. I will be queen!"

"LEGOLAS!!" Arwen awoke screaming and Legolas instantly awake and grabbed his bow. "I had the dream again but I seen her this time. Its Galadriel!"

A/N: thanks for the reviews keep them coming.


	4. Luka

**CHAPTER 4 – Luka**

The sun rose and light made its way through the thick trees of the woods as Arwen and Legolas packed up there camp and mounted their horses once again to continue on with their journey.

"So Arwen you are certain it was the lady Galadriel that you saw in your dream?" Legolas asked.

"I'm am certain Legolas I know for sure it is her who has done this and we must get to the garden as soon as we can." With that they rode off through the woods as fast as they could. They travelled through the woods on their horses for half of the day when they finally came to a large clearing, Arwen starting riding across the clearing but as she did Legolas called to her to stop.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Look there in the distance," Legolas said pointing across the field, "It appears to be a ranger on horseback heading our way." Legolas rode up to Arwen and they both sat there on their horses staring across the field.

"Fear not my friend, I believe we shall be safe and that ranger in the distance my very well be a friend of my love Aragorn. We must ride out to meet with him and see where he is journeying to, he may also need aid, although we mustn't stop for long as we still have a quest ourselves with by far more importance." Arwen and Legolas speed off across the field towards the stranger when they were close enough Arwen called out, "I am Lady Arwen Queen to King Aragorn do you know of him?" Legolas placed one hand on his bow and had a firm grip on it. The stranger reached them and they all stopped. The ranger wore a dark brown ranger coat with a hood on covering his light brown hair, he had deep blue eyes and a young looking face. Legolas thought to himself with out the coat he wouldn't look much like a ranger at all and he wonder if he could even lift a sword. On his back his sword was strapped and a small blade was shoved in to the side of one of his brown boots. His horse was all brown and look well looked after.

"Friend indeed Lady Arwen, so if your friend may let go of his weapon as I may give him a rather big challenge he may not want," The ranger said and Legolas let go of his bow.

"May I ask your name fellow stranger?" Legolas asked rather directly.

"I am known as Luka as King Aragorn once was I am also a ranger although not knowledgeable and talented as Aragorn every was but he often said I could put up a good fight. But it has been quite some time since I have seen Lord Aragorn although I did hear he is now the king and I have heard the tale of the ring and the great battle of not so long ago. But unfortunately I was rather ill for a rather long time but now I am back to my fit and fighting self once again." The ranger explained.

"May I ask what are you doing in this clearing?" Arwen asked.

"Of course my lady in fact as it is I am on my way to Rivendell to see an old friend of mine it has been I long time," Luka smiled.

"Then I am sorry to inform you master Luka but your friend maybe very ill as a curse has struck the elves a very powerful one and we are they only ones well enough to search for the cure," Arwen said with sadness.

"I'm awfully sorry my lady but how every could it happen?" Luka asked in disbelief.

"The story is very long and is full of great sadness I only wish we had the time to tell you but we must make haste," Legolas said.

"My friend Legolas is right we much find the great garden before..."Arwen started as tears started to fill her eyes.

"I understand my lady you need to tell me no more if it upsets you but if you choose to I will wait till you are ready as I have decided to join you as it is a noble thing for a ranger to do. Also as if my elf friend is suffering from this illness I must help. Would you have me join your party?" Luka asked.

" We may not have enough food and water for you?" Legolas said.

"I have enough for myself and extra if you need any," Luka replied.

"It is very kind of you to offer your service to us and it is greatly appreciated but our journey I fear is going to be a dangerous one," Arwen explained.

"Then count me in," Luka smiled.

"As you wish," Arwen answered and Legolas gave her a glance of uncertainty, "Now I will continue to lead us we will stop at nightfall."

"Lead away my lady," Luka said and with that Arwen took off Legolas followed with Luka behind. Legolas didn't really know if it was a wise idea to let a stranger join them but Arwen had trusted him and Legolas didn't want to argue with her.

A/N: Sorry took so long to add more but hope you like it. Please read and reveiw. THANKS


End file.
